


身着银色紧身裤真的会遇到美好邂逅吗 Chrome

by JasmineH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Crack, M/M, eruri - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 事实证明，不要随意质疑朋友的时尚品味。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Petra Ral/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	身着银色紧身裤真的会遇到美好邂逅吗 Chrome

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053434) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



“别跟我说你准备穿着这坨屎出门。”

利维尔用看到史前灾难的眼神瞪着他的室友。

“穿什么东西？”佩特拉低头扫了一眼自己的打扮，困惑地皱起了眉头。

“那个鬼东西！”利维尔不忍直视地别开了眼，含糊地朝对方的下身比划了一下。

“哦哦，你是说个？”佩特拉凝视着她闪亮的银色紧身裤，撅起嘴露出担心的神情。“怎么了？它让我的屁股看起来很大吗？”她别过脑袋，试图越过自己的肩膀看看自己的屁股是否还和往常一样娇小，但她扭得脖子都抽筋了也没有成功。

“你脑子进屎了吧？你的屁股比我的平板电脑还平！”

“那你到底对我的裤子有什么意见？”

“它看起来像一个十二岁的小鬼会穿的东西。”

“不，才不是呢！”佩特拉生气地瞪起了眼睛，“我会告诉你这件夹克来自伦敦西区的一家集智时装店，紧身裤来自一家潮到爆炸的日本网店。”

“我管它从哪里来，”利维尔轻蔑地哼了一声，“我才不会跟穿成这样的人出门。”

“你有什么资本充当时尚警察？”佩特拉努起嘴，挑衅地扬起下巴。

“只是说……”

“我看更像是嫉妒。”佩特拉夸张地翻了个白眼，然后装模作样地叹了口气。

“嫉妒？嫉妒什么玩意？”

“我可爱的紧身裤！”

“放你妈狗屁。我没被它闪瞎都算我命大。”利维尔显然被佩特拉的厚脸皮给震惊了。

佩特拉不屑地耻笑一声，用同样鄙夷的神情斜视着利维尔一身黑的打扮。“亲爱的利维尔，你要知道你这一身在gay吧那就是最直的那颗星。”

“去你妈的。”

“嘿嘿，我已经能想象出你穿这条小可爱的样子了。”

佩特拉来到利维尔身前，侧身向他展示了自己闪亮的腿。

“给我滚。”

“你真是一点也不好玩。我才不管你这个没救的男人，我觉得自己看起来很性感。”

“装嫩的老女人。”在佩特拉转身拿手包的时候，利维尔压低了声音嘀咕道。

“利维尔·阿克曼！我可都听到了！”佩特拉转过身来，食指狠狠怼上了对方的胸肌。“好吧，如果你这么坚信我的时尚品味是一通灾难，那我们不如来打个赌吧？”

“佩特你什么意思？”

“如果我今天能穿着这条紧身裤钓到凯子，那下周你穿着它和我去酒吧。”

“没门。”

“别担心，亲爱的，”佩特拉甜蜜地笑着，伸手拍了拍利维尔的脸颊，“毕竟我只是个干瘪的老女人。”

酒吧有着一个周五晚间gay吧该有的样子：拥挤又嘈杂。利维尔一踏进被黑暗笼罩、闪光灯乱射的场地就开始感觉自己的脑壳隐隐作痛。他陪佩特拉在舞池里蹦了一会儿，然后退到了酒吧后一个比较安静的地方。他答应过他的朋友至少留下来喝一杯。喝完酒后，佩特拉和一个戴着眼镜的高个子消失在了人群之中。那个人带着眼镜，梳着乱七八糟的高马尾，脸上是有些神经质的微笑。利维尔掏出手机，发完消息说他先走后就离开了酒吧。回到街上的那一瞬间他深吸一口气，微凉的夜晚驱逐了身上不属于自己的燥热和烦杂。

利维尔第二天早上起得很晚。他周六没有工作，所以不急着起来，不过他的重度茶瘾还是在九点左右把他从床上拖下。公寓里安静祥和，非常适合星期六早晨放松的氛围。利维尔给自己倒上第二杯茶，突然意识到公寓里似乎有点过于安静了，他不记得前一天晚上有听到佩特拉回家的声音。于是他急忙拿起手机，果然，凌晨4点的时候佩特拉发了三条短信。第一条是佩特拉和他之前看到的四眼的一张合照。第二条写着‘去韩吉家了，准备喝点小酒吃点小菜，不用等我！’几分钟后发出的第三条信息只写了三个大字‘我赢了’。利维尔花了一点时间才弄明白对方是什么意思，当他终于想明白时，他只觉得自己坠入冰窟，浑身发颤。操。佩特拉脱单了。他完了。

星期天下午，佩特拉踉跄着回到公寓，腿上依旧是那条能闪瞎人狗眼的紧身裤，脸上露出了利维尔一生中见过的最得意的笑容。

“不可能，”利维尔双臂交叉在胸前，态度斩钉截铁。“绝对没门。”

“不可以反悔哦，”佩特拉高扬起语调，然后一把扑倒在客厅沙发，用毛毯包裹着自己打开电视看起了昨天错过的肥皂剧。

利维尔不打算不战而屈。接下来的一周里他见缝插针地提出他能想到的一切借口，让他能够在尊严不受损害的情况下退出赌注。

“我是个穷光蛋，这周末可没钱出去。”他在周一晚上这样试探道。

“没问题，”佩特拉甜甜地笑着，“工资刚下来，我请。”

星期二早上，他憋出几声咳嗽。

“我感觉我感冒了，周五可能不能出去。”

“不，你才没有，”佩特拉头都没有从她的麦片粥上抬起。

“你他妈的怎么知道的，拉鲁护士？”

“因为，”佩特拉像挥舞指挥棒一眼向他扬着勺子，“在极少数情况下，就算你真的生病了也会装成没事人一样。你就是那种胳膊都打石膏了还嘴硬说自己只是擦伤的蠢货。”

她确实有道理。

“我不可能穿得上你的裤子，”周三的时候，利维尔依旧在挣扎，“尺寸太小了。”

“嗯。”佩特拉把头伸出浴室，头上全是染发剂的泡沫。“这条紧身裤是用人类已知弹性最强的布料做的，我有信心你一定能把屁股塞进去的，亲爱的。”

“我担心的又不是我的屁股……”利维尔沉下脸。

“但是如果我把它扯破了呢？”周四的时候利维尔已经放下身段，绝望地苦苦哀求了。

“哇哦，直接扯破？那也太刺激了。”佩特拉不怀好意地笑了。天了，当时找室友时怎么不知道她也能这么讨人嫌？“好吧，如果它能在荣耀的欲火中鞠躬尽瘁，那我觉得它这一辈子也是值了。它帮我脱单，我相信紧身裤魔力一定也会帮助你的！”她越过沙发，伸手将利维尔整齐的头发揉成了一个鸟窝。利维尔现在一心想死。

佩特拉一路高歌猛进，终于在周末大获全胜。利维尔绝望地意识到现在的解决方案只有两个：要么搬出去，找一个新公寓，甚至可能得换一个新身份，要么接受命运，穿上那条见鬼的紧身裤。

星期六，命运抵达了它必然的结局，利维尔站在卧室的镜子前，又惊恐又哀伤地凝视着自己的倒影。在几次失败的尝试之后，他遗憾地发现挤进佩特拉那条愚蠢的紧身裤的唯一方法只有真空上阵。但即使这样穿这条裤子依旧要了他的老命。佩特拉表示不介意助他一臂之力，但他强烈拒绝，坚决不让那个疯婆娘看到自己半裸的样子。

“哦，放轻松，利维尔，”她在门的那头一边捶门一边狂笑，“别像个青少年那样害羞。你要知道我对你的丁日，世界上所有的丁日都不感兴趣！”

虽然过程十分艰难甚至不雅，但穿上后利维尔不得不承认，体感还是相当不错的。面料细腻，富有弹性，金属色的表面摸上去光滑凉爽。然而，当他转过身来照镜子时，他才真正意识到了这一切最恐怖的地方。紧身裤紧密贴合了他身体的每一处曲线，将一切都暴露了出来，不留一丝想象的空间。事实上，镭射银的光泽重点突出了他的下半身资产，勾勒出他下体甚至是会阴的形状，也让他的屁股显得更加圆润挺翘。

他痛苦地呻吟着，双手捂脸。

“利～维～尔～“佩特拉在门的那一边拖长了声音恳求道，“快点，我们要迟到了，你不能在卧室里纠结一整晚。”

利维尔自暴自弃地摇了摇头，套上他能找到的最长的衬衫，深吸一口气，打开了门。

“天哪！”佩特拉尖叫着，眼睛圆得像铜铃。“哦，我的，上帝啊！”

“操，去他妈的，”利维尔急忙退回房间，试图把门关上。

佩特拉显然动作更快一些。

这个女孩展现出了惊人的臂力，一把将利维尔从卧室里拽了出来。“不，不，不，我们说好了。”她严厉地对利维尔摇着手指。“现在，站在那里。”

她跟插秧似的把利维尔定在客厅，绕着他上下审视着。当她再次面对他时，原本脸上高兴的笑容已被委屈的瘪嘴所取代。

“该死，利维尔，这不公平。”

“什么不公平？”

“这！不公平！凭什么你穿这条裤子比我好看？你他妈的怎么做到的？”

“我感觉自己像一只被拔光毛的火鸡，”利维尔不满地嘀嘀咕咕。

“哦，别这么唉声叹气。银色紧身裤对于一间gay吧来说再正式不过了。快点，该出发了。我和韩吉约好了十一点在酒吧里碰面，“她把黑色缎子夹克丢给利维尔，无视任何进一步抗议，半拖半拉地把他领出了门。

佩特拉当然是对的，在莱卡、亮片和与内裤差不多的短裤中，利维尔的银色紧身裤远远不是舞池里最抓眼的东西。事实上，酒吧里唯一一个像是走错片场的人是一个金发的大高个，他坐在吧台旁，穿着一套电蓝色西装，打着红色的领带。拜托，谁他妈的周六晚上穿成这幅傻逼样子去gay吧钓凯子？

利维尔没来及仔细打量那个引人注目的金发男人就被佩特拉拉进了舞池。今晚的DJ状态很好，沉重的贝斯和节奏感极强的音乐让人热血上头。这真是恰到好处。当利维尔随着音乐和节奏摆动身体时，他不由得注意到紧身裤给他了比穿牛仔裤更多的活动自由，也注意到当舞池灯光打在紧身裤上时周围的人投来的火热视线。

差不多一个小时后，利维尔终于离开了舞池，他汗流浃背，气喘吁吁地只想喝一杯。他穿过人群来到吧台，突然听到耳旁响起了一个声音。

“你看起来热气腾腾。”

利维尔转过身来，朝对方露出他最恶劣的眼神。不过他发现来者是之前注意到的金发高个子，那个穿着蓝色西装的高个子。

“够委婉啊，”他讽刺地说。

利维尔的态度丝毫没有吓到他，相反，他仰头大笑了起来。

“不，我的意思是真的很热，你看起来急需降温。不过既然你提到这个……”他咧嘴一笑，一种狼性的气质勾起了利维尔的兴趣。“我能请你喝一杯吗？”

利维尔迅速地对这个人进行了评估。说到热……

“当然，”他耸耸肩。“冰水就可以了。”

利维尔退到一个相对安静的角落，离酒吧不远，那人很快就带着一杯金汤力和一瓶水回来了。利维尔迫不及待地拧开瓶子仰头猛灌。当他吞咽的时候，他能感受到贴在自己喉结上的滚烫视线，当一些水从嘴角沿着喉咙的凹陷处滑落时，他并没有急着擦掉。

“我是埃尔文，”当利维尔终于移开水瓶时，那人说到。他的眼睛顺着利维尔喉咙上的水滴一起下滑。

“埃尔文……”利维尔在舌尖把玩着这个名字。“那你又是什么情况？”他朝着对方身上的西装抬起下巴，扬起了一边眉毛。

“什么？”那人仿佛一时没明白利维尔的意思。“哦！你是说这套西服？我本来在参加同事的婚礼。结果伴娘想把我和伴郎配对，一个干瘦留着稀疏山羊胡的家伙，所以我找借口逃走了。”

“看来他不是你的菜？”

“不，”埃尔文冰蓝色的眼睛里闪过掠夺者的光芒，“不是我的菜。”

利维尔又把瓶子递到嘴边，小口喝着。埃尔文的眼神一刻也没有从他的脸上移开过。

“我喜欢你的紧身裤，”埃尔文评论说。利维尔盖住瓶子，用手背擦了擦嘴角。

“你这么快就醉了？”

“不，还差得远。不得不说，镭射银很前卫。”

“镭射……什么？“利维尔有点没转过弯来。“你他妈的在说什么？”

“镭射银风潮，”埃尔文解释说，好像这是世界上最自然的事情。“到了春天，它们将无处不在。你走在了时尚前沿。”

利维尔目不转睛地看着那人。

“你怎么知道的？难不成你是造型师，设计师还是别的什么狗屎？”

“我？并不，”埃尔文笑着说，“我不过在一家出版社工作，涉及许多时尚名人相关的咨讯。所以知道点所谓的内幕是件轻而易举的事情。很显然，镭射银将是下一个潮流。”

“镭射银？“利维尔面无表情，“我不确定这真的是我的颜色。”

“哦，我不知道。不过它和……“埃尔文停顿了一下，目光仿佛有实体一样拂过利维尔的大腿，然后又慢慢回到他的脸上，“你眼睛的颜色很相衬。”

利维尔露出了不以为然的神情，但实际上，他正好也在想同样的事情。这个叫埃尔文的男人有着他见过的最不可思议的蓝眼睛，那套纯正的电蓝色西装让它们显得格外不真实。

眼下利维尔的菜便是这样精致打扮的男人。要说他对张扬狂野的风格没有一点兴趣，那一定是本世纪最荒谬的笑话。但是，那件完美的蓝色西装，整齐的三七分头发，干净清爽的古龙水，结合起来让利维尔产生了一种原始的冲动，恨不得现在就把眼前的金发帅哥搞得一团乱糟。想到这个，他就觉得下身发热，使他坐立不安。

金发帅哥当然也注意到了这一点。

“你还好吧？”

“我跟觉自己快被这条破裤子勒死了，”利维尔喃喃地说，温度攀上了他的脸颊。

“倒是挺合身的，”埃尔文礼貌地咳嗽了一声，“非常合身。”

“你说这叫合身？”利维尔忍不住笑了起来。“你他妈都不知道挤进这条裤子废了我多大力气。鬼知道我之后该怎么把它弄下来。”

“如果你需要帮忙，我很乐意效劳，”埃尔文直勾勾地看着利维尔的双眼。

“妈的。你可真是一点也不委婉。”

埃尔文靠近了，当他再次开口时，利维尔能感觉到他湿热的呼吸晕红了自己的耳廓。

“不比你这身打扮更张扬。我们走吧？”

利维尔的回答是一把攥紧住那条可笑的红色领带，将对方拽向了自己，两人角逐着、撕咬着、亲吻着。

当利维尔终于放开对方的双唇时，他们已经一只脚踏在酒吧门外了。

“等等，我给我的室友发条短信。”

他从佩特拉绸缎夹克的口袋里掏出手机。

‘走了，明天见。’

‘现在就回家？’佩特拉秒回。

‘也许是。也许不是。’

‘天哪！你钓到凯子了？你真钓到了？我的紧身裤起作用了？’

‘快滚吧。’

利维尔耻笑一声。

“有什么好笑的吗？”埃尔文问道。

“没什么，只是我的室友在犯蠢。我们走吧。”

把手机塞回口袋之前，利维尔发了最后一条短信。

‘另外，你的紧身裤归我了。’


End file.
